Full Circle
by Agent Chameleon
Summary: Cammie, Bex, Liz, Zach and all the other Gallagher friends -evil laugh-. The question is can they do it? Along the way some lovely Blackthorne boys join the party. Rated T to be safe, 4-shot
1. Training Initiative

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction story (PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT) Sadly I do not own Gallagher Girls….yet. Mwahahahaha that's right Ally Carter I'm sending in my evil spider monkey's to kidnap your files and put my name on them instead! But for now I don't own Gallagher Girls nor Ally Carter (the kidnapping plan is still in the process of people built, who knew catapults could take so long to build!)**

The rhythm of attacking the punching bag soothed me at these late hours. _Punch, Kick, Spin. Punch, Kick, Spin._ I'd been working on this all day trying to get my strength back up to Gallagher standards. After being "gone", disappeared as the rest of school knew minus my family and close friends, I'd become weaker and now in P&E Bex and I could only fight for 5 minutes before I was tired. Lost in my thoughts with the rhythm of the attacks I didn't see the piercing emerald green eyes appear out of nowhere in the darkness. "Not bad Gallagher Girl", the rough, masculine voice stated in front of me. I jumped not expecting the sound, or the body to be in front of me. Had it been anyone else to surprise me like that I would've judo-flipped them, but I knew I stood no chance against this person.

"Hello Zach, what brings you down to the barn?" I questioned him with a little annoyance in my voice; this was supposed to be _my_ late night practice spot.

"Just figured a late night work out wouldn't killed me" He said, pulling off his shirt quickly showing his abs before throwing on a comfortable work out shirt.

"Yeah, well this is kind of _my_ workout spot so go find another, Blackthorne boy"

"C'mon Cams I just wanna help my girlfriend with her technique is that so bad?"

"Yes, Yes it is" I tell him, the sharpness in my voice, why couldn't he see I wanted to get stronger on my own?

"Please just this once, maybe with my help you could take down Bex tomorrow in P&E" Zach said, his green eyes pulling off a kicked puppy kind of look.

"Fine, just this once" I grumbled.

And that is how I ended up practicing in the P&E barn to 2am in the morning. Luckily, there were no exams tomorrow so I didn't have to worry about being tired during one of Mosckowitz's famous tests. As I walked silently through the passage way that led to my dorm, I could feel my legs aching and could still feel the place where Zach had kept his hand around my waist during the exercises. Zach and I are a couple, kind of, but not really. You know when people say their relationships are "complicated"? Well take that complicity and multiply it by a million and you'll only begin to understand how confusing our relationship was.

I finally arrived to our dorm room and snuck in the quietly, or so I thought. The second I walked into the dorm my loving roommate Bex tackled me and pounded me with questions, like where I had been and what I had been doing. I briefed them by just saying that I had been practicing in the P&E barn doing simple techniques and Zach stopped by to help me with my form.

"Help, so that's what you kids call it these days" Macey snickered from her bed.

I threw a pillow and a glare at her and went to put my pajamas on and call it a night.

**So did you like it!? Please, Please, Please, with a shirtless Blackthorne boy on top comment what you think, and maybe even fav it: D. It would make my day **


	2. A mission to question

**Hey guys! Im baaaack! Thank you so much to my 4 followers and 1 commenter it meant a lot! K so I have some bad news the evil spider monkeys failed their just once again so I still don't own Gallagher Girls D':. But the good news is that I just found some rabid chipmunks that just might do the job! Btw I am awful with quotation mark grammar stuff so as this story/ chapter proceeds don't judge my awful quotation stuff, but you can't have a good story without talking right? Peace homies.**

Cammie:

Remember my so loving roommate Bex who jumped me last night for coming in late? Well apparently that wasn't enough revenge for her because this morning I was woken up by a freezing cold bucket of water being dumped on me and Bex's face looking down at me. Giving her a glare I walked to the bathroom to go warm up, or so my roommates thought. I always kept some of Dr. Fibs special formula hidden in my facial products bag. I'm not going to tell you what is in it otherwise it wouldn't be a _secret _formula, right? I will tell you what it does though. This product will take any bad hair day (which Bex has a lot of and tends to have to repair) and makes it worse. Dumping some of the product into Bex's detangler and then proceeded to go enjoy a nice warm shower.

As we left to go to the breakfast hall I looked around the hallway I'd seen thousands of times. The beauty of the school never ceased to amaze me and I pictured Gillian walking these wonderful halls just like I'm doing right now.

"Earth to Cammie! Come in Cammie!", Liz was saying snapping me out of my daydream.

"Really Liz? Really?", I ask sarcastically, giving her the glare

"Sorry Cam, just looked like you weren't with us" Liz says sheepishly moving to go towards the breakfast line.

I'm absolutely starving so I go and take 3 waffles (which are a Gallagher legend), 2 pancakes, a big cup of fruit, and some pineapple greek yogurt **(A/N I absolutely love this stuff!)** and go back to the table. There I am greeted by Tina Walters, Miss My-mommy's-a-gossip-writer-so-I've-gotta-get-all-y our-juicy-information-and-annoy-you-to-death-when- doing-it. Thank god I see my lovely, partly evil, roommate's friendly faces come over to the table and sit down. We are in the middle of talking (in French today's breakfast language) about last night's Cove Ops homework, or lab homework for Liz, when my morning gets worse/a lot better. I see Mr. Zachary Goode's face coming to sit right next to ME! Now as I mentioned my roommates don't mind Zach, not at all. Bex and Zach actually grew rather close over the summer when hunting me down (long story, aka go read my last Operative report to find out more). We begin talking again, Zach joining right into our conversation with ease. Everything is going fine until, Macey (as much as I love her) opens her big mouth.

"So Zach would you like to tell us the truth about what you were doing with Cammie last night? She seems to be holding back details if you ask me".

"Ummm we were training, for a while I was kicking Cam's butt, in the fighting sense Macey (**A/N I always pictured Macey with a dirty mind)** when all of a sudden she surprised me and took me down. We practiced her form, again fighting skills Macey, and called it a night. That's it."

"Ha! Told you guys, oops girls!" I shouted, I love doing the I-told-you-so routine to my roommates.

"I still have my doubts, but if that's what you guys say, I guess I'll have to believe it", Macey tell us with disbelief in her voice.

"Whatever Mace" I tell her picking my tray up to start heading to class.

Our first class of the day is CoveOps, I start heading towards the Subs to go to class when I am greeted by a familiar scent of peppermint and cologne. Zach grabs my hand and we walk in silence towards class. I sit down in my desk and await Solomon's arrival. His arrivals are not always, well, predictable. A gruff voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Put on some casual clothes and be back in this room in no longer than 10 minutes" we are ordered by Mr. Solomon. I run to our room and put on some worn out jeans, a tshirt, comfy Nike trainers as I'm walking out the door I bump into Bex on her way in.

"Hurry your lazy butt up Bex you've got 6 minutes", I tell her as if she didn't already know. Walking to CoveOps for the second time this morning, I mentally prepare myself for what this CoveOps quest might require us to do. I see a note on the board _"Grab a earpiece and get your butts outside to the front gates"_. How does he expect us to do that? Gallagher academy's security is top-notch no one gets in; no one gets out without permission.That's when I see the second note, _"Don't get caught"._

I've lived in Gallagher for just about all my life, I know the school inside and out, you'd think because of this fact it'd be easier for me to get out of the school than anyone else. You'd be right. I silently creep down the passage that used to take me to my dates with Josh those years past. Moving fast and quiet, like a cat, I find the hidden catch in wall and the wall opens up to show a passage that will lead to the outside after about a 1000 ft walk into deep darkness. Running realizing I have 1 minute left to get there, I soon see light opening up in front of me and Solomon about 50 feet ahead. Thankfully I get there in time, realizing I am the only one to have made it so far.

"Good job Morgan, get in the van and attach your earpiece your other classmates should be here soon. Then we can get going."

Now if you're a normal, reasonable, teenage girl when a man tells you to get in a creepy white van you would scream and try to get away. Sadly I am neither normal, nor reasonable, the usual side effects for being a spy-in-training. I get in the van taking a seat and begin looking out the window hoping to see some friendly faces come down the hill. 5 minutes and 30 seconds pass before I see one person come over the hill, Zach. He gets in the van, his head hung in shame. Normally I'd laugh and jokingly tell him he's late, but after seeing his face that's the last thing I would do. See, Zach is never late; actually he prides himself on his record of never being lates, so now that he actually was late for once the poor boy doesn't know how to react.

"Good Job Gallagher Girl", I here from the background. I nod my head, not knowing how else to react. We both gaze out the window hoping to see more friendly faces. 20 minutes and still no one has come. Solomon finally gets in the van and into the driver's seat.

"I had hoped for better results but I guess we have to move on. If anything this lesson will teach you how vital it is to have a larger amount of allies and resources. It will also teach you how helpful it is to have a small team. Now Miss Morgan what is an advantage of having a small team?"

"Less people to betray you and give information to your enemies", I tell him the answer flowing from my mouth without a second thought, almost as if it had been ingrained in my mind, which I guess it had.

"Good job, Miss Morgan. Now Mr. Goode what is a disadvantage of having a small team?"

"It's like putting all your eggs in one basket, less people to betray you but more information stowed in one person so if they do betray you the enemy will know more.", Zach tells Solomon his answer also flowing out of his mouth without a second thought.

"Goode **(A/N sorry I just couldn't resist)** job Mr. Goode. It seems you two actually might have some form of intelligence in those small minds of yours. Now today we will be going out to NYC, we are currently driving to the helipad. Our helicopter will leave exactly at 13:00. That gives me enough time to debrief you and have you plan while I go call your Headmaster to see what exactly happened to your other classmates."

The ride lasted for another 20 minutes. 20 minutes of absolute silence, both Zach and I lost in our thoughts. We arrived at the helipad and moved outside. It was exactly noon and Solomon began the debriefing. We found out we were going to NYC for our CoveOps class (which I greeted with a sarcastic thought, I mean honestly did he think we thought we were going shopping?). Our mission was simple, retrieve the black suitcase from Times Square without getting caught. The other part was that we had til exactly 6:00 pm to do so, we would arrive in NYC around 15:00 so we would have 3 hours to complete the mission. What's the other part you ask? We had to stay together, now that part might not be so bad but this time our legend was that we were a couple that was sightseeing around NYC. That meant we had to act, and look like a couple. Ugh! Did Solomon honestly hate me that much?

The helicopter was ready to take off, I settled myself into the seat and soon saw us rising high above the ground. Now that I think of it, looking around I see that our helicopter could only hold six people. Solomon, the helicopter captain, and then 4 students, the only problem is that there are 8 of us in CoveOps class. That means that Solomon was obviously not expecting half the class to be able to get to this point in the mission. I glance at Zach, it seems to me he had just come to this realization too. A look of shock and relief that we made it passes between us. Then I turn back around and sit comfortably into the uncomfortable helicopter chair, and brace myself for our upcoming mission.

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW THE STORY! I should be updating again this week, possibly later tonight or tomorrow. Don't expect this quick updating in future I'm on spring break this week so it's been easy to update. I plan on updating once a week after spring break is finished. Let me know about typos (minus quotation mark typo problems, I'm too lazy to go back and fix those: P) k? Peace, love, baby ducks :D **


	3. Pros and Cons

**Hey everyone *scared face* please don't kill me for not updating these past 2 weeks. Life got really really crazy, between reports due the next day when I never knew they even existed, to laziness and procrastination problems. And those stupid spider monkeys of mine refused to do my work, ugh spider monkeys these days ya know? So the chipmunks failed me and now I still don't own GG but it's okay ;'(. Maybe a couple reviews would cheer me up ;) ;). I know this chapter is REALLY REALLY REALLY (did I say really?) short (It's only Pro's and Cons ;/)and I'm so sorry but my ss paper is due tomorrow and I only have 1 out of 10 pages completed, may the odds be ever in my favor eh?**

**Cammie **

The Pros and Cons of Being on a Long Helicopter ride with Zachary Goode and Joe Solomon

**Pro:** Operative can enjoy a nice scent of Le Zachary Goode Cologne

**Con:** Operative's butt begins to get sore after sitting for so long

**Pro:** Operative can stare at sleeping Zachary Goode

**Con:** Since Zachary Goode is asleep Operative could not talk to aforementioned Goode

**Pro:** The scenery from so high above can be absolutely breath taking.

**Con:** Looking down for so long can give an Operative a stomachache

**Pro:** Stomachache's can lead to Operative asking Goode for a Tums and Goode complies by telling you to go through his bag and get them. Operative found Spearmint gum, Vaseline, a bobby pin (for picking locks?), a wallet with ID card, and finally the Tums (this will soon be analyzed by Operative McHenry).

**Pro:** An awake Goode means someone for the Operative to talk to and have a discussion with, which may lead to a discussion a tactics and hugs.

**Con:** Having to get off once finally enjoying the ride.

**I told you it was short. Once again I AM SOOOOO SORRY but I really need to get this report done, hopefully will be updating a long chapter next week. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! **


	4. A day of surprises

**Hey guys (girls)! I promised I'd try to update and here it is! Not as long as you guys deserve but I'm prepping for calculus finals BLECH! SO guess what!? I found these really awesome groundhogs that said they MIGHT be able to hack into Ally Carter's publishers computer and put my name on them instead! I really hope they can do the job :/. The thing is they charge 9 reviews and I'm 4 reviews short! Maybe you could help me out ;). Well here goes nothing…..**

**Cammie**

Operative Chameleon here, we landed in NYC about 10 minutes ago (9 minutes and 38.6789 seconds to be exact), at approximately 3 in the afternoon. Our goal was to retrieve the suitcase in Times Square without getting caught by the who knows how many hidden operatives on the lookout for us. The mission on a normal day would seem impossible but today I had Mr. Zachary Goode with me so it seemed just a little luckier, but only a little. We knew we had to get to Times Square, we knew we had to keep our cover, we knew what we were looking for, but we were missing the most important part. How.

Zach and I were currently on 8th avenue and 34th street, Penn Station and our goal was 44th street and Broadway, suddenly I noticed something.

"Zach?"

"Yes Gallagher Girl?"

"You see the lady in the red shirt with the pink sandal's right?"

"Gallagher Girl, right now is not the time to be discussing fashion crisis's"

"Haha very funny, but she is the same lady who was wearing the jogging suit about 10 minutes ago with her hair in a ponytail."

"Crud you're right Gallagher Girl. C'mon we gotta jet", and with that we started walking. Trying to keep our cover I put my hand around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. As we passed her I asked Zach in a winey, girly voice if we could get ice cream because I was "starving" (which is not a lie, I am ALWAYS hungry). He followed my lead and directed us away from the lady and walked to the ice cream truck. I got a strawberry cone and we headed towards Times Square unfollwed by "enemies", which I guess is one way to put it.

We arrived in Times Square and took a nice "couple tour" around the park, stopping to take "romantic pictures". We arrived at the location where I thought the suitcase would be, which in a way I was right. However, all we found was a note in Solomon's handwriting.

_Well I guess you two are not as peabrained as I had thought._

_Good job getting to this point however the case is not over just yet._

_Now you must go to these coordinates and of course arrive unfollowed._

_Keep to your covers and Zach I give you permission to be able to touch_

_Cammie. HOWEVER Mister be careful, I'm always watching. _

_ALWAYS. _

40.7542° N, 73.9846° W

**(I got these off online so if they're wrong sorry so yea)**

Seriously Solomon? Just when I thought we might actually be able to do this you changed the game! Ugh! Oh well time to get going I guess. I told Zach to punch in the coordinates and see where the heck we were going. "Bryant Park" he told me. Bryant Park was only a few blocks away, but I knew the way we were going to have to take was going to be a whole lot longer. We headed out towards the way we had come out (the opposite way from where we were supposed to go might I add).

I stopped us a couple of times taking more "cute couple" photos, and made sure to keep my arm around him the whole time. It was about 5:00 pm now and getting really chilly. I shook off the cold in my tshirt. Zach handed me his jacket. "I don't need fake chivalry Zachary".

"First off, it's not fake chivalry just because it's our cover I really do care. Second off, DO NOT call me Zachary missy otherwise-" he tossled my hair and picked me up and spun me around.

"AHH stop that!" I screeched, laughing.

"Say 'I'm sorry Zach. I admit you are my king and I am your loving slave'".

"I'm sorry ZachARY. I admit I am your queen and you are my loving slave"/

"Nope not good enough!" He picked me up in his arms like a baby and started running towards our goal location.

"STOP IT PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!" I shrieked.

He put me down, wrapped his hands around my waist and lent down kissing me **(A/N I don't do smushy kisses deal with it). **

"Zach we got to get going, however I have no problem finishing this later" I told him. He smirked the patented Goode smirk and whispered in my ear "Deal".

I saw Solomon hiding and nudged Zach, he saw him and was about to move toward Solomon when I nudged him again. He saw the two guys also. But that's when we both realized that weren't just any two agent guys, they were Blackthorne Boys, and not just any Blackthorne boys. They were Grant and Jonas. The two boys looked around it seemed they didn't see us and they walked away. We made a run for Solomon, and landed on the platform at exactly 6 pm.

"Well done you two. You followed your covers perfectly, almost too perfectly" Solomon said looking directly at Zach.

"Well we were trained by the best" Zach smirkingly said.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Grant, Jonas, and some other guy yelled shouted.

"When Bex said you were a Pavement Artist Cammie she wasn't lying" Grant informed me.

"Never doubt a Gallagher Girl Grant" I stated with a smug look on my face.

"Especially not this Gallagher Girl" Zach slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Well noted" said a deep voice, which I did not recognize. My look must've said it all as the boy walked towards me and stuck out his hand.

"Steven Stevens" he said. I shook his hand "Cammie Morgan ".

Maybe it was the last name or maybe it was the shock that I actually acknowledged him but Steven looked shocked. "Nice to meet you" and with that he turned around and told Solomon he'd meet us at the copter.

I looked at Solomon. "They're coming with us?!"

"Why of course, Miss Morgan I wouldn't just leave them here. The copter is over there come on time to go. "

Zach put his arm around me once again and Grant and Jonas followed behind us. Climbing into the copter all I could think to myself was that they weren't just here because of this Cove Ops Training thing. Something big was happening, what it was I wasn't sure just yet.

**So love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. However I will remind you, I am AWFUL with quotation mark grammar so sorry bout that. Remember I need at least 9 reviews to pay for these groundhogs to hack the publishing company, and I have a feeling they would like at least a two review tip. So help a girl out pweeezzzeee :3? Til next time, luv yas! **


End file.
